Religion Spread by Province Event
This event changes the religion of a province to your realm's religion. It involves two provinces, one is the source the other is the destination. The provinces must be adjacent or connected by sea. Requirements *Source Province must be Proper Religion *Destination Province must not be Proper Religion *Ruler of Source Province must have Proper Religion *Ruler of Destination Province must have Proper Religion *Provinces must be connected (Adjacent or connected by sea) Effects *Provinces becomes new Religion *Ruler gains 100 piety *Province loses Heretic status Note that the pagan event is a bit different Modifiers Modifiers change the mean_time_to_happen. The base time is 6000 months (500 years) so you want to reduce it as much as possible. Province Properties Ruler Traits Note that these are for the traits of the ruler of the destination province. Stewardship is for total realm traits. Source Province Improvements Destination Province Improvements Power Distribution Basically you should give all the power to the clergy except for 15% to the nobles (to avoid bad effects). Stability This is the Stability of the province to be converted. Bonuses are Cumalative. +3 is better than +1 Advances inquisition : Religious Stringency (3) extravagant_decoration : Spiritual Art (5) vernacular_literature : Profane Art (5) bible_translations : Religious Flexibility (4) critical_thinking : Religious Flexibility (5) Knight Orders (Catholic Only) Source Province is a Knight Order : 0.5 Destination Province is a Knight Order : 0.5 Knight Orders are the Knights Hospitaller, the Teutonic Knights, and the Knights Templar. Non-Christian Conversions Converting to a Non-Christian Religion removes all Church Improvements, Monasteries, and Templar Houses Pagan Conversion Converting to Paganism has double(12000 mo) the mean_time_to_happen and thus takes roughly twice as long to happen. Also, both provinces must be in the same demesne or the same realm. However, it converts both the religion to pagan and the culture to the realm's culture. It will fire if either of those conditions can be fulfilled. If the religion isn't Pagan, it gives a 5.0 (!) modifier. Instead of receiving 100 piety you get 50 piety and prestige. Technical Details Type = province_x_province_event mean_time_to_happen = 6000 months (500) years File = provincial_conversion_events.txt ID(s) = 1084, 9000, 9001, 9006 Version = Crusader Kings : Deus Vult 2.1 Beta Questions province_x_province_event : What exactly does this mean? Does it mean that the MTTH is 6000 for each province (thus it's twice as likely to fire for you if you have two qualifying provinces). Also meaning that the probability is not affected by other provinces. Does it also mean that the two provinces has to be adjacent (by land or sea)? But they don't have to be in the same realm or demesne. Does (type = to) and (type = from) mean what I think it means. (Destination province and source province). So that would mean that the following means that if the ruler of the destination province gives a 0.9 modifier if he is energetic. Are the distinctions essentially arbitrary in that if you switch them around everywhere it would make no difference? modifier = { condition = { type = to condition = { type = trait value = energetic } } factor = 0.9 } Can pagans get excommunicated? What about Muslims? Can either of them build Templar Houses or have them built already? Is there an event which removes Templar Houses for Muslims and Pagans? What is the formula for figuring out the chances of an event happening next month. I.E. does mean_time_to_happen actually mean what means? or is it actually a 1/(6000*modifiers) chance? Does (condition = { type = to condition = { type = ruler_stewardship value = 7 } }) mean ruler's stewardship >= 7? What sort of steward ship? base stat? base stat + traits? base stat + traits + steward? Could Somebody check if I did my power distribution interpretation right? Notes peasant_power is improperly indented in actual file. The notes beneath the Advances table should be replace by links to the relevant article. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Religion Category:Province Category:Events